The Hunger
by Into The Drop
Summary: One Shot. Jade is hungry and finds herself at the home of her favorite prey. Tori Vega.


A/N: I had an idea for a story, turned out it was just kinda an idea that flushed out into this. So enjoy this little drabble I wrote.

* * *

It came as it always did. The hunger. The aching emptiness inside of her. She felt the hollowness deep inside of her. An unending desire. An unquenchable thirst. A deep dark pulsing that drove her mad.

Jade was hungry. A vampire was always hungry. But tonight the need was so strong. She could feel herself weakening. She knew she'd need to feed. And that's why she was perched outside the house of her favorite snack. Tori Vega.

When Tori joined Hollywood Arts, Jade instantly knew she'd be hers. Jade preferred the blood of girls to guys. It was just so much sweeter. Plus they were so much softer. So when Jade saw the Latina for the first time her mouth began to water. Later that night she cornered Tori backstage. Before the Latina could even speak Jade had put her deep into a trance. And Jade fed. Oh did she feed. Tori was delicious. Sweet. And she made the softest sounds when she climaxed in Jade's hand.

Jade figured out very early in her lifetime that when her victims reached climax during a feeding they tasted much better. All the chemicals racing through them set Jade's taste buds on fire. Not only that but they began to associate Jade with pleasure subconsciously. Made them easier to control.

And so it started between them. Jade capturing Tori in heated embraces. Draining her. Devouring her. Enjoying her. She made Tori her pet. The Latina had no idea what happened. Jade always made sure of that. But she could see the effect she had. Tori had began to stare at Jade dreamily. She'd hang out longer than anticipated. She looked at Jade hungrily more than once rubbing her crotch and tilting her neck without realizing it. Soon she'd be another mindless thrawl for Jade to own but for now she was a toy. One that needed to be played with.

Jade reached out with her mind sensing Tori's subconscious. She stretched out a hand taking hold like a master puppeteer. Tori turned from her desk looking out the window. She couldn't see anything outside except for two slits of red. She stepped closer looking deeper. Jade smirked. Tori's eyes dropped. Her motions slowed. She trodden to the window. Jade coaxing a finger pulling her closer. She could feel Tori break under her powers. Dinner was served.

Tori reached the window gripping the frame with her hands. Slowly she reached it mimicking Jade's own motions outside. The cold air blew in brushing her hair from her face. She stepped back waiting.

From the shadows Jade crawled across the branch slipping in through the window. The wind doing nothing to affect her nude form. Her pale skin flawless across her body. She crossed the room in one motion slipping an arm around Tori's waist and pulling her against her. She smiled as Tori's head instinctively fell to the side. She lowered her head inhaling deeply, her mouth watering.

She spun Tori around, her body pressed against the latinas back. She brushed the hair away from her neck planting soft kisses on it as she tugged of Tori's shirt. Undoing the button on her pants with one hand. The other gripping Tori's head forcing her to watch in the mirror. Jade opened her mouth baring her fangs. In an instant burying them into Tori's neck. She felt Tori tense up beneath her before slumping against Jade for support.

Jade began to feed. The warm rush of blood filling her mouth. That delicious coppery taste quenching her hunger. She began to suck pulling that glorious red liquid out of her prey. Her hand sank into Tori's pants. Two fingers curling inside of her with perfect precision. She could feel Tori surrender beneath her. She could taste the sweetness creeping into the blood. She pressed her thumb against Tori's clit causing the girl to buck into her hands. Her hand began to alternate motions. Piloting Tori with mastery Jade fed watching as Tori grew weak beneath her.

Tori whined. Her hands gripping at imaginary walls as she became overwhelmed by sensations. Her body gave up as her orgasm rocked through her. She clenched around Jade trembling. Soft whimpers escaped her body. Jade pulled off her neck licking her wounds clean. Slowly the bite began to heal. She removed her fingers licking them clean.

Supporting Tori on her arm, Jade bit her thumb wiping a drop of blood on Tori's lower lip. Instinctively Tori licked at it. Within a few moments color began to return to her face. Jade picked her up carrying her over to the bed and laying her down. One by one she removed Tori's remaining clothes tucking the girl in. She leaned down forcing Tori to look into her eyes. She removed all memories from Tori's mind before forcing her to sleep.

Jade watched the Latina drift off to sleep before deciding to leave herself. She walked to the window stepping out onto the branch silently closing the window behind her. As she began to leave she caught sight of Trina through her window. The oldest Vega on her back, a dildo plunging in and out of her as she humped her pillow. Jade smirked. She could always go for a second helping. She reached out gripping a hold of Trina's mind. Trina looked up her eyes meeting Jade's red ones as her body trembled on the bed. Jade smiled her bloody teeth licking her lips. The Hunger was never sated.


End file.
